Barely Hidden
by Passivity
Summary: Who knew that seduction could look so innocent? Certainly not Shun.


_I read a little something on the net about how Geishas to seduced men without having to undress… It inspired this little story._

A/N: I do not own Bakugan or any of the characters in its franchise.

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Sometimes, Shun really did hate his grandfather. His reasons had nothing to do with how he was forced to live strictly by the old man's rules. The lack of companionship wasn't as suffocating as one would really think. No, the reason was something far simpler than that. Something that was innate that the young teen had discovered one day when his grandfather started giving him 'the talk'.

_"Shun, as the sole successor of the Kazami family name and the only one who can ever give me great grandchildren, I find that it is my duty as your grandfather to inform you about the sensuality of the opposite sex."_ What provoked the subject to arise still baffled him to this day, but he listened nonetheless. Thinking no harm could come from actually humoring the old man.

At first he thought that whatever the old man would deliver would be nothing more than common sense that he would soon pick up on his own. But, as his grandfather delved deeper and deeper into the subject, Shun found that some of what his grandfather was saying was completely new to him and that they had some semblance of sense when looked at from a logical perspective. But there was one thing that Shun failed to comprehend. It was that one final reminder that his grandfather told him before he was shooed away to enjoy his afternoon tea. Those words still boggled his mind.

_"Remember this, Shun. Sensuality comes from what is barely hidden. Like a fair-skinned nape, covered by lustrous tresses. Or the fleeting glimpse of one's wrist."_

After that, Shun concluded that his grandfather was definitely crazy.

Not even a week after that conversation, Shun found himself sitting at the bar of Runo's family's restaurant. He was waiting for Dan to arrive and tell him about a new strategy that would knock Shun off of the ranks. Oh how he'd loved to hear that, especially when both of them were butting heads just to get first place. He just couldn't find it in himself to break Dan's enthusiasm, nor tell him that telling someone about his strategies was a bad idea.

"Would you like anything, Shun?" He heard that sweet voice. His attention turned to Alice who was in a frilly white apron with her hair tied back and a circular tray in her hands. Of course… Who else's voice would sound so melodious in a place like this? Definitely not Runo's yells or Julie's shrill squeals.

"No. I'm fine." He rejected politely. Making the Russian feel uncomfortable was something that he definitely did not want to do. It didn't surprise him when all Alice replied with was a gentle smile before walking off to wait tables again. He ended up chuckling as his eyes trailed after her. Her cheerful demeanor in a place filled up with hormonal men who were making passes at her and not even paying attention to their menus was funny and at the same time unnerving.

If only Runo could see what her customers were doing.

"Will that be all?" He heard Alice ask one of the customers who was actually making an order. Neither Alice nor Shun were all to surprised when the said customer started flirting with her, cheesy pickup lines and all. He even stood up to present her a rose of all things. Again, Alice just smiled, but this time it was an apologetic smile. She bent over a little, before muttering her apologies.

"I'm sorry, really I am. But I'm not interested." Shun's smirk was wide and visible on his face as the customer wilted down to the ground. He was about to turn away until something else had caught his eyes. It was only for a second but, the moment when Alice began to correct her posture a small strand of her orange locks had strayed from its confines. It fell graciously along the back of her neck. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight. He only managed to pull his eyes away when Alice turned and walked back into the kitchen. His grandfather's voice echoed inside his head at that very moment.

_Like a fair-skinned nape, covered by lustrous tresses._

He shook his head violently. His face was covered by a light dusting of pink at recalling those words. Out of all the things he could remember at that exact moment- Why was it that one?

He sighed, concentrating on waiting for Dan to come in. Where was he now anyway? It was already past the time that they agreed upon. How typical.

A light clink made by a ceramic dish hitting the marble surface of the bar brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to the direction where the sound came from only to find that there was a white teacup filled with tea on a saucer being placed just a few inches on his left.

"Knowing Dan, he's going to be late again." He looked up at Alice with a face that screamed his confusion.

"It's on the house. Don't worry, I asked Runo." That beautiful smile never left her lips. Before she could pull her hand away from the saucer, Shun's eyes were drawn to her dainty little fingers, before roving up a little higher towards her wrist that was partially covered by her pinkish-metal bracelet. Without even knowing it, he stared and continued to do so until it started to worry Alice.

_The fleeting glimpse of one's wrist._

"Are you okay, Shun?"

"Huh? Um, yeah. I'm fine." Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Alice walked off again to serve the other customers.

A few awkward and silent seconds passed him by before he slapped his palm against his forehead. What in the world was happening to him? He has never even noticed these things before let alone react that way just by seeing those parts of her body.

Oh no. Oh dear God.

Never mind growing up as a recluse, his grandfather was turning him into a weirdo.

Not a few minutes after that, Shun heard the bell on the door jingle and the familiar footfalls of his best friend. He just groaned and let his forehead fall onto the bar's surface. He didn't want to look at anyone right now.

"Hey, you okay buddy? You look like you've been chased by fangirls on a hot day."

"Shut up, Dan." Sometimes, Shun really hated his grandfather.

_xxx_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Passivity:<strong>__ I'll be off on a vacation tomorrow, so no updates to '__**Internet**__' for a while._


End file.
